a single yellow rose
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Yousuke and Chie meets and falls in love. For the Yellow Set and written unofficially for 7rainbowprompts. -YousukexChie-
1. the thrill of the forbidden

Title: The Thrill of the Forbidden

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 1. At Last

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chie Satonaka and Yousuke Hanamura's date felt awkward to say the least. They tried to talk but it always trailed off into silence. They tried to feel comfortable but it only felt weird. The couple couldn't imagine doing that everyday.

It was inevitable, that was for sure, for Yousuke to finally ask her out. The young man had liked her from the start. She liked him back but was embarrassed to admit it. But they worked out a compromise to try it once and if it doesn't work then they could go back to being friends.

He brought her to Junes on a Saturday so that they could try to enjoy a normal date. They went for a movie and then a quick snack on the food court where they used to hold meetings as an Investigation team. Things were going great so far. He could believe that things were working out.

Yousuke led Chie up to the department store's rooftop that faced east. (Only employees were allowed but when did that stop them? The thril of the forbidden was what they all craved. ) It was sunset. The sky was bright yellow from the setting sun's rays. The town of Inaba lay before them.

She ran forwards to lean on the railing. Her laughter rang in the air.

Yousuke was blinded by the bright yellow light. When he opened his eyes, he saw Chie bathed in golden light. Her brown hair gleamed, her eyes shone and her skin was touched with brightness. He approached her cautiously before giving her a carefree smile.

_Perfect_, he thought as his face lowered on to hers. _This is perfect._

_At last, _Chie couldn't help but think when she met his lips. The sunshine bathed them in its fading yellow glow. _At last._

oOoOoOo

I've always wanted to try writing for Persona 4. I started playing a few days earlier and I got hooked. Now my OTP is truly Yousuke and Chie. They're so cute! They need love too! So I wrote this unofficially for the **7rainbowprompts **community in LJ while I'm waiting for them to finalize my claim.


	2. just desserts

Title: Just Desserts

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 2. Bananas

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chie brought bananas for her dessert at lunch.

He watched her peel the bright spotted yellow skin to reveal the tender white fruit underneath. Her long fingers seemed to carress the soft and silky banana peel. He couldn't help but stare when she brought the tip to her mouth. As her sweet pink lips closed around the banana, he swallowed involuntarily.

"Yousuke-san, is there anything wrong?" Yukiko asked, slightly worried.

His heated cheeks gave him away. The brown-haired boy forced himself to look away from the delicate and gentle way Chie ate bananas unless he got ideas. Just imagining how it would feel on him made him want to pass out from sheer pleasure…

Yousuke glanced at her uncertainly. Chie gave him a mischievous wink before licking the tip just ever so slightly. He felt like he would pass out of blood loss. Souji stared at him curiously. His cheeks were positively glowing.

He hurriedly excused himself out of the room.


	3. anniversary gift

Title: Anniversary Gift

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 3. Treasure Chest

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

"I'm sorry," Yousuke said with a wince. (Chie had punched his cheek upon arrival at the Junes food court an hour ago.) "I didn't know what to get for you. Yukiko-san is out and I don't have any sisters so…"

"I don't think bringing your girlfriend along to buy her anniversary gift is a good idea," she pouted. "You're supposed to do if for yourself!"

His hand tightened around hers. A blush crept up her cheeks. They passed through the Junes Department Store Kid's Section. Mothers and children milled around the spacious toy section, arguing and laughing. A flash of yellow caught her eye.

"What-?" She dragged him towards that direction, grinning. He stared as she let go of his hand and picked up whatever caught her eye. His eyebrow rose as he realized what she was holding.

"I want this!" Chie said brightly.

"But that's a toy," he said, confused. "What do you want that for?"

"It's pretty," she replied quietly. The yellow plastic treasure chest even had a lock and key. It was made for a whimsical little girl who wanted a safe place for her precious things. "I want to keep something special in it."

His eyes softened.

Chie's smile was sweet. "I want to keep my kung-fu DVDs on it."

Yousuke ended up buying it.


	4. destiny

Title: Destiny

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 4. If I Never Knew You

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

She snuggled closer to him. He sighed as she ran an appreciative hand over his chest. Her brown head on his yellow shirt made him smile. It was funny because she was wearing a yellow shirt too. They definitely turned heads as the flashy new couple in school.

They started going out right after Souji Seta left Inaba. Maybe it was his departure that triggered Yousuke's courage into high gear. It was inevitable for the carefree and easygoing guy to go after the easily excitable _tsundere_ girl.

"Where did you buy this shirt?" Chie asked quietly. "I don't think they sell this on any of the stores…"

Yousuke had to shake himself out of a daze to answer. Lying under a huge tree's shade on a summer day made him drowsy. A yawn later and he was slightly awake. His girlfriend looked up to him with curiosity in her eyes. He smiled lazily. "I bought it in the big city before I left for Inaba..."

"If you never moved to Inaba," she said slowly "and if I never knew you..."

"I think I'll still meet you," Yousuke kissed her forehead. A slow smile spread itself on her lips. "Because I believe that our destinies will cross one way or another."

"Then I'm glad," she murmured "because I don't think I'll love anyone but you."


	5. christmas eve

Title: Christmas Eve

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 5. Locket

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A golden locket gleamed in Yousuke's hand. It's yellow and golden gleam kept her attention riveted. Her heartbeat was on her ears. For the first time in her entire life, she was about to receive a feminine and ladylike gift.

She sighed when he unlocked it and wrapped his arms around her neck to put it on her. It was just the right size for her slender neck. His arms lingered before he let go. She felt strangely cold without him.

Chie looked downwards to see how it complimented her yellow shirt and tanned skin. Pleasure filled her veins. She was so delighted that she pounced on her boyfriend. "Thank you!"

"It is my first Christmas gift, after all." Yousuke looked pleased and embarrassed. Red tinged his cheeks. He looked so adorable, like a little boy waiting for praise. "I had to spend more than usual."

She pinched his cheek lightly. Her laughter rang in the quiet room. It was all right because they were alone. They were in the living room of his house. In front of a roaring fire and under a huge glittering and heavily decorated tree, their Christmas Eve seemed perfect.

Yousuke's eyes widened when Chie leaned forward to kiss him. It was long and sweet; tender and passionate. His cheeks were flushed when she slowly drew away. (He was so happy because that was the first time that she kissed him!)

"Merry Christmas," Chie smiled, blushing. "This is the best gift ever."


	6. monster's bride

Title: Monster's Bride

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 6. Mythological Creatures

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Yousuke waited for her in front of her house every morning. It was raining lightly today; the sky was grey. A bright yellow umbrella shielded him from the drizzle. A popular rock song blared from his unusual orange headphones. This was just one of the many rituals that they went through on their daily high school routine.

He smiled and nodded his head to the beat. A few deep breaths and he was ready to meet his girlfriend.

She ran out of her front door with enthusiasm in every step. He read her lips when she yelled for her parents- "I'm going!"- and smiled to himself. A quick hand slipped the headphones away from his ears. She greeted him with a peck on the lips.

The sun chose to shine then. The umbrella slipped back to reveal a lightening sky with rays of sunshing breaking through. Bright yellow light were filtered through raindrops. They were suspended in brilliance.

"Did you know that in the Philippines," Chie said softly "they believe that a mythological creature called _Tikbalang_ takes a wife when rain falls from a clear sky?"

The brown-haired young man shook his head. She was full of stories because she liked to read. Aside from kung fu movies, she loved to read supernatural stories. "I didn't know that a mythological horse-man can marry."

She smiled at him. His heartbeats accelerated wildly. (When she smiled like that, he felt like his heart would explode. She was so unexpectedly cute!) Her fingers laced around his. "I didn't think a monster can love either."

Yousuke stomped away with her laughter ringing in his ears. He only stopped walking when he felt her strong arms embrace him from behind. Chie's voice was muffled when she said, "I want to marry you someday."

He forgave her for calling him a monster.

oOoOoOo

A/N: The Tikbalang is a supernatural creature that exists in the Philippines. They scare travellers away from their path. Most of the time, they are depicted as half-horse and half-human. You can read more about them in Wikipedia.


	7. drawing

Title: Drawing

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 6. Mythological Creatures

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: A little ficlet that popped into my mind while writing the first one of the same prompt.

"I think a phoenix has more red and orange than yellow."

"Forgive me for trying. I'm bad at drawing… And I don't want a phoenix anymore!"

"You're not. You just need to find the right colours."

"You're one to talk. I can't believe that my idiot boyfriend thinks he's any better than I am. For your information, Jiraiya doesn't count as an assignment for a drawing of a mythological creature."

"Drawing Pikachu as a second option doesn't count either."


	8. autumn sunrise

Title: Autumn Sunrise

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 7. Sunrise

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

"What did you wake me up for?" she asked, feeling cranky. Chie as a rule did not wake up early. She was not a morning person and she loathed anyone who woke her up. It was a common sight to see her running towards the local high school just before the bell rang.

He smiled when she gave him a huge yawn. Dawn was just breaking. It was dark and cold because early autumn had arrived. They've been going out for almost five months so he decided to give her something special. It was the first time that he had sneaked into her backyard to throw rocks into her window until she woke up, tousled and angry, so he could convince her to come with him.

He removed his scarf around his neck to wrap it around hers. Dressed in their winter uniform with a green coat, she looked cute. Her blushing cheeks told him that she liked what he did.

"You'll see," Yousuke said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Chie plopped down on the blanket that he laid on the grass. She realized that they were in one of Inaba's highest points. The hill gave them a bird's eye view of their sleepy town. The city was just waking up.

It was unbelievable to think that in just a few hours, school was about to start.

He sat down and placed an arm around her shoulders. She warmed and rested her head on his chest. Their hearts were beating in time with each other. "Why are we here?"

Yousuke placed a finger over her lips and pointed in front of them.

The majestic sunrise stole their breath away. At exactly 6:12 AM, the golden sun woke the world. Golden sunshine lit up the red and orange and yellow leaves on the trees that were still glistening with dew. It painted a sharp contrast with the bright lights on the town's silhouette.

Her eyes welled up with appreciative tears; her breath hitched sharply. Yousuke craved the sunshine on her hair and eyes; he wanted to love her through every sunrise and sunset.

Chie tasted autumn and love and longing on his lips.


	9. a man's insecurity

Title: A Man's Insecurity

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 8. Loyalty

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chie summoned Tomoe and cast a quick spell. The Shadows vanished. She rushed to Yousuke's side with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked away. The Shadows had taken his form again and it wasn't very flattering. His other self whispered and taunted him that Chie might want another man because he wasn't strong for her. It had taken all of his resolve to close his ears from the Shadow. He felt ashamed that she had to save him.

Yousuke hated letting Chie see his insecurities and anger at himself.

She frowned before softening her voice. "I can't believe you thought like that."

He leaned forward and rested his face against her neck. She enveloped him in a loose hug. The mingled smell of sweat and perfume engulfed his sensed. A soft kiss was pressed on his hair. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm your girlfriend," Chie said loyally. "I don't want anyone else."


	10. a summer memory

Title: A Summer Memory

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 9. Endless Summer

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

For their first date, she wore a yellow sleeveless shirt over a green miniskirt. He stared at the star clipped on to keep her brown bangs from falling on her face. She even wore lip gloss. His heartbeats accelerated madly. Nothing could break his gaze.

Yousuke had to pinch his wrist to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. He was finally dating the girl he'd always had a crush on!

Summer watched the progress of their relationship. They shed off the awkwardness of their relationship for a more comfortable romance. It was the season of love. The summer heat contributed to the growing relationship.

It seemed that they wanted nothing more than to go on lots of dates. Amusement parks, aquariums, movies, a festival and even a library became exciting places to see with plenty of new things to do. Everything became colourful and lively.

To Yousuke who hated boring town life, she became the excitement he craved. To Chie who was too used to a comfortable life, he presented new possibilities.

During the seemingly endless summer season, they dated and kissed and fell in love.

A year later, Yousuke found their sticker-picture from a random photo booth covered with miniature stars like the one clipped in Chie's hair. He smiled and closed his eyes at a summer memory of their first date when she wore a yellow shirt and lip gloss on her lips.


	11. ferris wheel

Title: Ferris wheel

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Persona 4

Claim: Chie Satonaka/Yousuke Hanamura

Prompt Set: Yellow

Prompt: 10. Beyond the Horizon

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

"It's so high," Chie said breathlessly. She stared with delight at the glass windows to drink in the sight. It was just about sunset. The sky was splattered with red, orange and yellow streaks like a painter had gone mad with his paints. "What a beautiful sight…"

Yousuke smiled. Taking her for a ride in the Ferris wheel was his best idea so far.

"I can see my house from here," she exclaimed excitedly.

"You're joking," he teased. She pouted and pointed. His eyes widened. It turned out to be true. Inaba was a small town so it was quite easy to look for familiar places on the map that they saw on top of the Ferris wheel. "Wow... You're right."

Chie's voice was soft and tender. "When I was a little girl, I used to wonder what was beyond the horizon. I used to think that when I grew up, I would go on an adventure that will take me away from Inaba. I wanted to see the world..."

Yousuke's eyes softened. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned closer to him, still staring into the distance. "I wanted to go to the big city," she sighed.

"Someday, we will cross that mountain," he whispered gently as he pointed towards the distant silhouette of the mountain sitting on Inaba's borders "and we will go away to the big city and then the world."

Chie couldn't help but smile at his promise. "I will go anywhere with you," she confessed.

"I'll never leave you," Yousuke whispered against her lips. He sealed his new promise with a soft kiss.


End file.
